Sora and Riku Visit Elwood City
by hopefuldreamer1991
Summary: Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy land in a strange world, known only as Elwood City. The group vows to protect the kids from the heartless, but that's the least of their worries. Buster just came home from traveling all over the world, and everybody thinks he's weird! Will they ever be friends again? And who is this singing moose guy? Based on the episode The Ballad of Buster Baxter.


**I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or Arthur. I take no credit for them, or the _Ballad of Buster Baxter_ song.**

**I don't know why, but I began to wonder, what if Sora and Riku had to come rid Elwood City of the Heartless on the same day Buster returned home from traveling around the world with his dad? This is that story.**

Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy walked down the street, taking in the scenery around them.

"This seems like a peaceful word," Sora said.

"So did Wonderland!" Donald exclaimed.

"Gawsh, I don't see any heartless," Goofy said.

"You guys, look," Riku stated. The four friends saw a shadow heartless crawl into a yard with a white picket fence. It walked over towards a house and slid into the house under the door.

"Looks like will be muddling in this world," Goofy said.

"MEDDLING!" Everyone else exclaimed.

**_World: Elwood City_**

_**The camera then zooms up and into the second story window. Inside, an older aardvark is cutting a cake that is shaped like a rabbit, and two boys (an aardvark and a rabbit) watches. A random moose with a guitar then comes out and sings. **_

_This is the story about the face on the cake,_

_It belongs to... Buster Baxter._

(Hospital flashback) Baby_ boy bunny Buster Baxter was born eight years ago,_

_At first all he did was cry and eat,_

_And eat and eat and grow, eat and grow._

_That's all he did._

(Park flashback) He_ met Arthur, they became friends_

_It was an historic day._

_They always have lots of fun_

_They like to read and play, hey!_

(Flashback) Then_ one day, Buster found out he was going to go_

_Going to go bye-bye._

_He went around the world a couple of times_

_We thought he'd left the show._

_Buster Baxter went away, then he came back_

_Buster Baxter, this is what he found..._

(Plane) It_ looks just like I never left._

* * *

**Back in Arthur's room:**_  
_

"Mmmmmmmm, great cake!" The rabbit named Buster said. "I got to eat my own face!"

"That's exactly what I said," The aardvark boy known as Arthur answered.

"Ah, it sure feels good to be back. I was afraid things would change!"

"Hey, Buster!" An African American...something (I have no idea what animal he is lol) walked in. "Glad you're back! I brought the scoreboard, Arthur!"

"Huh?" Buster said.

"While you were gone we started a checker championship," said Arthur, "Best of 5,000 games!

"So far it's a tie," said the thing known as Brain, "We're scheduled to finish today."

"Oh, I forgot," said Arthur.

"Go ahead, I'll watch," Buster said, "There's only... 70 games left."

"But you just came home," Arthur answered back, "There must be a way we can all play." The moose then came back out.

_Arthur didn't want to leave Buster out_

_Of that he can be proud_

_But when you're playing checkers,_

_Three's a crowd._

"You can't move that black piece, that's my black piece!" said Arthur.

"No, it's my black piece." Buster answered.

"No, that one is mine, and that one is yours. You're jumping your own piece with my piece. It's easy. Brain is red and his pieces go this way, I'm black and I go that way. Buster, you have red pieces and black, a penny, a stamp and a monopoly shoe and you go that way."

"Wait, that's... Oh, my brain hurts," Brain said rubbing his head.

What the three boys didn't prepare for was the idea that they were not alone.

"Where is it?!" Sora said coming through the door.

"The heartless, where is it?!" Goofy said crawling from under the bed.

"WHAAAAAAACK!" Donald screamed, falling out of the air conditioning vent on the ceiling and landing on his stomach.

"You know you could have taken the door, right?" Riku said, walking through the bedroom door.

"Wait, who are you?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"There's only one explanation: ALIENS!" Buster answered.

Suddenly, the shadow heartless entered the room, and Sora summoned his keyblade and slashed it.

"That's not scientifically possible!" Brain explained.

"Neither is aardvarks, rabbits, and...whatever the heck you are talking," Riku responded.

"Ahem!" Donald exclaimed.

"So me and Donald aren't scientifically possible?" Goofy asked.

"Basically, these bad things called the heartless are here to steal your hearts! And we're here to save the day!" Sora said.

"Cool..." Buster said.

"So...where are we in the game?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe I should just watch," Buster said.

"Thanks, Buster. It's only because this is for the championship."

"It's okay. It's just nice to be with my friends again."

"What'd did you say?"

* * *

The next day...

_This is the next day, that's all I have to say, hey!_ The moose sang.

Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy followed Buster to the tree house.

"Arthur, want to come over to see my travel slides?" Buster asked, "Oh. Hi Brain. What are you doing?"

"Writing a thrilling adventure book," Brain answered.

"Like our book?"

"Sort of the same book," Arthur started, "but not exactly like our book."

"You and The Brain are writing our book?" Buster exclaimed.

"Ouch," Sora said, swinging his keyblade at a random shadow heartless.

Imagination Sequence:

"After them!" Guard Binky yelled.

"We're a perfect team, Friar Brain," said Robin Hood Arthur as the two rode off in a carriage.

"I was able to rescue you using a mathematical formula," Friar Brain said, "Allow me to explain. This is a right triangle (pointing to a blueprint); therefore the angle of inclination and velocity of the rescue rope swing were easy to determine."

"I'll get you yet!" Guard Binky yelled.

The two laughed.

Suddenly, after the carriage gets away, something crashes on the ground.

_Looking at Mickey's star shard: _"What a minute, this isn't Yen Sid's tower. Where is that script?!" With that, Ventus pulls a script that says_ Birth by Sleep: The Script _on the front. Before he can read it, however, the star shard goes off again, and he is gone.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Imagination sequence over.

"You changed everything!" Buster exclaimed.

"Because some of your situations were unbelievable," Brain answered.

"But it was exciting!"

"Now it's logical AND exciting!"

"Poor kid. I remember what it is like to feel replaced," Riku said, looking at Donald and Goofy.

"Well you know I'll be here for you forever, Riku." Sora answered.

"Yeah...great."

"Buster, you weren't around. You can help now," Arthur said, handing him a pencil. "We'll all do it!"

"I'll do a scene where pirates ride an apatosaurus to town and crush buildings!"

"Um, no. Dinosaurs and pirates never coexisted," Brain said.

"Now they ride horses," Arthur replied.

"Horses don't crush buildings!"

"They can crush flowers," Brain said.

"Way to kill the kid's imagination!" Sora mumbled.

"At least he won't grow up living in a fantasy land," Riku said.

"You're no fun," Sora said, swinging at another shadow heartless.

"I think we need to split up," Riku said, "You, Donald, and Goofy go with Arthur. I'll go with Buster."

"Why do you go by yourself?!"

"Because it's Kingdom Hearts. It's the law that you have to travel with Donald and Goofy."

The moose then came back out.

_Buster Baxter went away and he came back._

_He was starting to feel like things had changed..._

Riku, Buster, and Buster's mom were walking down the street, coming back from the grocery store. They were now by the movie theater.

"So, who are you again?" Bitzi asked.

"He's, uhhh, Mike's brother's cousin's uhh, nephew! Yeah, he needed a place to say."

"Why could he just stay with Mike?"

"Uhh...hey, _Carpet of Doom_! Wow! I want to see that! I'll call Arthur."

_Good save kid_, Riku thought.

A group of kids, including Arthur, Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked out of the theater.

"Is it not weird that we just saw a movie with a bunch of kids?!" Sora asked.

"It is for you," Donald answered, "But me and Goofy are animals. We fit right in!"

"Hey, it's Buster!" Francine said.

"You guys went to go see _Carpet of Doom_ without me?" Buster asked.

"We didn't go to..." Muffy started.

"We forgot to call you. Sorry," Arthur interrupted.

"I was about to say, we didn't go to_ Carpet of Doom_." Muffy finished. This made Buster laugh.

"Come on, I know Arthur wouldn't go to a _Kresblain the Merry Magician_ movie."

(Cue brief dramatic music)

"You always said you hated Kresblain. He's so... bleh!"

I used to kind of not like Kresblain, but Francine loaned me all the tapes and... I caught Kresblamania!" Arthur then lifted up his sweater, revealing Kresblain on his T-Shirt. Buster gasped, and the singing moose came back out.

_Kresblamania, it's insane-ia! How could Arthur catch Kresblamania?_

"This...is weird," Riku responded to the moose. "How does he always know where we are?"

"Stalker," Sora answered.

"We have to go, honey," said Bitzi.

"Bye," Buster said solemnly.

"Later," Riku said.

_Kresblamania, it's insane-ia! (Sora then joined in) How could Buster not catch Kresblamania?! _Donald then whacked Sora on the head.

"What?!" he asked.

"Did you hear that?!" Muffy said, "He thinks he's soooo above Kresblain!"

"I think going away turned Buster into an s-n-o-b," Francine stated.

"No, you don't think..." Arthur started," No!... Really?!"

* * *

The next day at school...

"Is it not creepy that we're at this school... at all?!" Riku asked in the lunch line.

"Oooooh, pudding!" Sora exclaimed.

"He thinks he's better than us because he went to other countries," Muffy stated.

"Who wants to trade for a peanut butter and, uh... more peanut butter?" Binky asked as Buster walked over. "You wouldn't like it. No snails." The moose randomly came out with his guitar again.

_Life can be tough as nails_

_When your friends think you're a guy who likes to eat snails. _He continues as the scene changes.

_The kids forgot they learned to dance_

_When Buster wasn't around_

_But boy, did Buster know it, he couldn't do-si-do it._

_He decided to get out before he knocked everybody down._

_Change partners!_

_Promenade!_

_Quack like a duck!_

"How did we get stuck as partners?" Riku asked Goofy as they danced.

"Gawsh, I dunno!"

"Ow Sora, quit stepping on my feet!"

"You try dancing with someone with webbed feet, especially with shoes as big as mine!"

Buster then walked away.

"Look, Muffy exclaimed, He thinks he's too good for square dancing, too!"

* * *

At grocery store...Buster sighed when seeing his friends on the front of a cookie bag. Riku then summoned his keyblade and swiped a random shadow heartless.

_Buster was feeling more left out with every passing day_

At the school playground...

_Even when he found something cool..._

"Arthur, I found a weird key," Buster said as he and Riku ran over. Arthur, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were on the swings. "Maybe it's the key to the city! Or a sports car! When we find out, we can split it 50-50!"

"Or the key to Santa's workshop!" Sora exclaimed. Riku just slapped his forehead.

"That's belongs to Mr. Morris'," Arthur responded. Sora looked disappointed. "You'd better put it back."

_Someone else had found it first when he was away._

In front of the school...

_"_Kresblain Club meeting at Muffy's house! Don't be late!" Francine said as she ran by.

"Wahoo! Kresblain!" Sora exclaimed as he ran by.

"Ahyuck, wait for us!" Goofy yelled as he followed. All Riku could do was sigh and shake his head as he slashed a random shadow heartless.

"You wanna to come to the Kresblain Club? Arthur asked Buster. The rabbit could only stick out his tongue in digust.

"No, thanks. Go ahead."

"Well... see ya." Arthur waved as he left.

"Hmph!" Muffy stuck her nose up as she walked by Buster.

On the blacktop...

"When my family used to travel a lot, I always felt outta of place when I came home." Sue Ellen said as the two kids played basketball.

"Seriously...why am I here?" Riku asked himself as he slashed another heartless.

"Yeah?" Buster responded to Sue Ellen. "That's exactly how I feel."

"Kids think you're weird if you accidentally use French words, like 'c'est la vie.'"

"I was only in France a week."

"A week? I was only there a day. You must be an expert!"

"I didn't learn many words, and I didn't eat any snails. But I watched TV."

In a bedroom in Paris...

The Bionic Bunny announcer is speaking in French on the T.V.

"They were the same shows, but in French."

Behind Buster outside, a crash is seen on the patio.

"DARN IT!" Ventus screams, and the star shard goes off again.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Back on the blacktop...

"You know how Bionic Bunny always says..."

"I don't know much about TV." Sue Ellen interrupted.

"You wanna play checkers?"

"I don't like checkers! See you!" With that, Sue Ellen left.

"Trust me," Riku said, "Girls are nothing but trouble. Riku then got a flashback, thinking back to when he was in the dream worlds.

Flashback in Traverse Town...

"You chat up a girl, and then just say '_sure' _(in her best Riku impression) and walk off?!" Shiki exclaimed.

"I'm bad at this...sorry." Riku responded. "Look, it's not safe here. You should go home."

"If it's dangerous, how can you just leave me here?! Aren't you my night in shining armor?!" Shiki winked at Riku. "Well...?"

"Kn-knight?! You got the wrong idea!"

Back to blacktop...

Riku shivered from that memory. It still gave him nightmares.

* * *

Back at Muffy's house...

"I wish Buster were here," Arthur said.

"Why? The things we do aren't exciting enough for him," Francine responded. "He's changed."

"He didn't even want to write a book with me and Arthur," said Brain.

"Because it had no snails in it," Muffy said, "Face it, we have nothing in common with Buster anymore."

"Seriously," Sora said as he slashed another shadow heartless, "Is nobody wondering why that random moose guy is sitting on the couch?"

"Maybe we do, we're still his friends," Arthur said, "If he likes new stuff, maybe we'd like it, too." Everybody stared at him, wishing they had thought of that.

"I never thought of that," Muffy said.

"Why don't we throw a party and watch his travel slides," Arthur said, "We'll see what he saw, and at least we'll have that in common."

"YEAH!" Everybody exclaimed.

"PARTY!" Sora exclaimed. Everybody stared at him.

"I...really like parties," Sora said. Donald whacked him with his staff.

At Arthur's house...

Kids are dancing, eating, and having a good time._  
_

"Wahoo!" Sora exclaimed as he ran around with a lampshade on his head.

"Sora, ahyuck, it's not that kind of party!" Goofy said as he chased him around.

"Who is that doofus?" Binky asked Arthur.

"I...really don't know," Arthur responded.

"Great idea, Arthur. This is fun!" Francine said.

"Didn't you notice, Francine?" Arthur asked.

"Didn't I notice what?"

"Buster isn't here!"

Binky looked under the chair and only saw the dog sleeping.

"Nope!"

"Well, that's it," Muffy began, "He obviously doesn't want to be our friend anymore."

"She must be right," Brain said, "Why else wouldn't he come to the party?"

* * *

Back at Buster's house, Buster and Riku sat on the couch and watched T.V. Riku was beginning to get tired of watching mindless television.

"I'm really beginning to get tired of watching mindless television," Riku said as he killed another shadow heartless. Sora then popped out of nowhere and began singing.

_He's a sad, sad bunny, a sad, sad bunny!_

_TV isn't funny when you're a sad, sad bunny, yee-haw!_

"Sora!" Riku exclaimed, "This isn't your scene!"

"Oh...sorry." Sora then vanished and the random moose with the guitar came out.

_He's a sad, sad bunny, a sad, sad bunny!_

_TV isn't funny when you're a sad, sad bunny! Yee-haw!_

"Hey! That's not very sad music," Buster said looking annoyed. The moose then played a sadder tune.

_He's a sad, sad bunny,_

_A sad, sad, sad, sad...bunny..._

Buster and Riku both sighed, Buster out of depression, and Riku out of annoyance.

Back at Arthur's house...

"I can't believe he didn't come," Arthur said.

"What did he say when you invited him?" Muffy asked.

"I didn't invite him, Francine invited him."

"I didn't invite him. Muffy invited him," Francine said.

"I thought Brain invited him," Muffy answered.

"Weighing the facts using elementary deduction, I conclude that no one invited Buster to this party," Brain concluded.

"You think that's why he's not here?" Binky asked.

* * *

At Buster's house...

Buster and Riku answered the door, and saw that all of the boy's friends were there. As the group made it down the street, Riku noticed a giant ice-cream sundae-like heartless down the street behind them, and he quietly alerted Sora, Donald, and Goofy of the danger and they ran down the street to take care of business, allowing the rest of the kids to return to Arthur's house and have their party. Once in his living room, they began to watch Buster's travel slides. The random moose came out and began singing again.

_ Buster Baxter and his friends got a brand new start,_

_It was just like they'd never been apart._

The group laughed at a picture of Buster upside down with a penguin.

"That looks so cool!" Francine said.

"Buster, pass the popcorn." Arthur said. Buster looked into the now empty bowl.

"I thought it was for me." he answered with his mouth full.

"You ate all that popcorn?" Francine said.

"I'm glad we're having fun again," Buster said, "I was starting to think aliens had replaced you with cyborg twins programmed to make me miserable."

"He's the same old Buster," everybody said as they laughed.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku now stood nearby outside.

"Good for them," Sora said. A portal in the shape of a keyhole then opened up in the sky. Sora and Riku summoned their keyholes and a beam of light shot into the keyhole.

"Time to get the heck outta this world," Riku said, "I think I've gone crazy here in kiddie town!"

"Uhhh, I don't feel so good..." Sora mumbled.

"That's because you ate that whole ice-cream heartless!" Donald exclaimed.

"Gawsh, Sora, I think you need a Pepto Bismol, Hyuck!" Goofy said. Riku could only sigh. He already lived in kiddie town.

_That's how it happened, you can see,_

_To Buster and the kids in Elwood City._

_Now they know when you're close friends,_

_You can always get back together again._

Arthur and Buster ran up to the window as the random moose began to walk away.

"So, how long has the singing guy been around?" Buster asked.

"What? I thought he came here with you!" Arthur exclaimed. The moose, now in front of the house, began to play guitar again as he walked down the street.

_Buster Baxter went away and he came back._

_Buster Baxter...La duh duuuh, duh duh duh...  
_

"That was weird," Buster said.

"Yeah," Arthur responded, "Mom, There's a singing moose in front of the house!"

_Buster Baxter..._

"Weird..." Sora said.

"Strange..." Donald said.

"Creeper..." Riku said.

"Cool!" Goofy exclaimed. Everybody stared at him.

_Buster Baxter..._

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this moment of silliness! For those that follow my stories, _Give Me Your Heart _was updated yesterday, and expect updates from _Bored, Know Your Kingdom Hearts Stars, and Destiny and Dawn this weekend_! If you enjoyed this, be sure to let me know in a review :)  
**


End file.
